


纯洁的海参

by RDJ_Park, Sonata12315



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJ_Park/pseuds/RDJ_Park, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonata12315/pseuds/Sonata12315
Summary: 这次的脑洞是接着那个充满各种各样的海参的海参世界走的。这次将出现在海尔森世界的是一个新角色（新海参）——纯洁海参。脑洞是好多人一起骚（想）出来的，会在文章最下面写上注释！





	纯洁的海参

这位海尔森是一个生活在19世纪末的保守又优雅的上流社会绅士，容貌英俊，身姿挺拔。黑色的燕尾服和西裤皮鞋永远都一尘不染，金色的怀表链永远规规矩矩的束在马甲上，鬓角和下巴修的干干净净，光亮的黑发一直整洁的束在马尾里。年轻的时候这个优雅的绅士和一个个性活泼又强势的女士Ziio谈了恋爱，并最终被Ziio推到了，于是他们有了康纳。但是康纳一直到17岁Ziio意外去世以后才按着Ziio的遗愿找到了海尔森。但是为什么这么绅士的一个海尔森会喜当爹呢？

因为他太守规矩并且过于保守了。

第一次是Ziio推倒的他不说，这个海尔森做/爱的时候还要捂眼睛，捂眼睛就算了，技术还非常之差。全程直挺挺的躺着就罢了，甚至还试图用手背挡着眼睛然后把脸埋进枕头里，更不要提换体/位了。哦对，并且还全程穿着他那件薄薄的罩衣，说什么都不脱。当然这并不是让他们最终分开的主要原因。他的确很爱吉欧，但是一个绅士让女士这样主动完全是罪过，更不要说自己什么都不会做了，只能被按在床上眼泪汪汪。吉欧也很喜欢他，因为他对她非常温柔平等，但是海尔森每每谈婚论嫁总是上流社会那套规矩，独立自强的她完全无法接受。一来二去，二人无奈之下只能分道扬镳。Ziio回了自己的家乡生下了康纳，而海尔森则一直没有忘记这位令他神魂颠倒过的女士。

在17岁的康纳突然出现在海尔森的家中以后，处于叛逆期的男孩子令这位绅士很是头疼。不过海尔森依旧是非常有耐心的教导康纳，毕竟他还在因为Ziio的逝去而悲伤和震惊，而且把两人的结晶教导成一个优雅又高尚的人是他应该且必须做的。

但是慢慢的，海尔森发现康纳的所作所为以及思想完全不是他这个毫无当父亲经验的人能理解得了的。面对海尔森的说教和指导，康纳非常不耐烦，更不要提让他记住那些纷繁复杂的公众社交礼仪了。甚至就连穿一套衣服都有那么多的事情要注意，那些什么“坐时解扣站时系扣”、“要时刻保持你的鞋子处于完美状态”的规矩简直让康纳这个正处于躁动期的青少年发疯。康纳开始每天晚上都会出门不知道去做什么，并且很晚才会回来，海尔森经常在第二天起床的时候才能见到他。无奈之下，这个刚刚开始学着试图去做一位父亲的绅士渐渐地也在保证康纳人身安全和基本教育良好的基础上，不再过多的干涉这个小男孩自己的生活了。

直到有一天，海尔森处理完了一天的工作，并熟练的应付完了前来拜访的女士和先生们以后，他看了看已经黑下来的天色，又想到康纳还没回家，突然觉得非常疲乏。他第一次决定要去找一家酒吧尝试着放松一下自己。毕竟听朋友们的描述，那个地方似乎是个很好的放松场所。他一直太忙，不过今天看起来是个尝试新事物的好日子。

海尔森下定决心，整理好衣着以后就出门了。他甚至戴上了一条漂亮的浅金色缎面领带。他在夜晚的街道上找了一家看起来比较有眼缘的酒吧便走了进去。酒吧里面墙壁上的灯发出昏暗的光，人并不是很多，但是也足够热闹。他从托盘里拿到了一杯酒，找了个相对安静的地方坐了下来。酒吧这种地方说是可以放松，但是大部分是你在有伙伴或者伴侣和你一起从当下时事聊到本周天气的情况下才可以实现。从没来过酒吧的海尔森并不太了解这个，他开始因为有些无聊和不自在而开始从盯着自己的酒杯变成左顾右盼了。就在几个精心打扮的女士（和男士？）开始看着这个落单的英俊男人窃窃私语，并且打算走来向他搭讪的时候——海尔森觉得自己看到了一个熟悉的身影。

那个身影单手托着一个银亮的托盘，托盘上面放着几杯香槟。但是这个身影穿着的一身得体的浅色西装代表着他的身份并不只是服务生这么简单。西装的剪裁非常到位的展示并修饰了主人的身形。更不要提袖口上在暗光里闪闪发亮的袖扣还有那个随着主人的动作若隐若现的整洁的领结了。一切都非常符合一个绅士应该有的样子。只是…只是为什么这个身影在桌上放下了香槟以后直接被拉到了在旁边坐着的男人的大腿上？并且这个身影的脸为什么这么像康纳？？

海尔森觉得自己一定是因为灯光太暗看花了眼。今天一定是太累了。

揉揉眼睛再看，那个明显打理过但是还是想要支棱起来的黑发，那个偏深的肤色，时不时因为被逗笑而露出的酒窝…还有那个偏健壮的体格，这绝对不可能认错！！他为什么穿着西装？不对，他为什么会穿着西装坐在另一个男人的大腿上？？天知道海尔森费了多大劲也没让康纳穿上一套西装过！（所以重点是西装？）

毫无经验的海尔森已经彻底愣住了，他甚至忘了站起来走过去确认。他只能呆呆的看着康纳，他不听话的儿子——天哪那个男人的手竟然放在了康纳的大腿和腰上！

在海尔森发愣的时候，康纳已经被那个男人搂进了怀里并且脱去了西装外套，露出了里面洁白又合身的衬衫。康纳似乎是在笑，并且半推半就的按着男人想要解开他西裤的手。上帝啊，海尔森不敢相信自己看到的，康纳就这么被一个男人抱在大腿上脱下了裤子，并且里面还穿着一条缀满闪着光的珠片和串珠的深色三角裤！！

在那个男人的手摸上那些闪闪发光的珠片坠饰的时候，海尔森觉得自己的双眼在这么昏暗的环境里都要被灼伤了。脑子里和眼前的眩光让他在自己猛地站起来大步走到他那不听话的儿子面前之后才回过神来。他甚至不知道自己打翻了酒杯并且把那些想和他搭讪的男男女女吓了一跳。

“康纳，你在做什么。”海尔森的脸黑的像外面的夜。

“父亲？你怎么会在这里？等——”

没等康纳系好裤子并且给那个男人道歉，他已经被海尔森拉着手腕在众人的注视下冲出了酒吧的大门并走上了回家的路。并且，天哪，康纳一边磕磕绊绊的走着一边在心里哀嚎到，海尔森这个时候也没忘了帮康纳拿上他刚刚被脱下来的西装外套！

在海尔森用自己也想不到的力气狠狠地关上家门并且把衣冠不整的康纳丢到客厅的沙发上之后，他突然发现自己不知道该说什么了。这太颠覆他的三观了，海尔森甚至感觉不到生气。

“你…你在那里做什么？”他语调平静但是又满是疑惑的问道。

“和您一样，父亲。喝酒，和上流社会的人谈天说地，哦，不止如此，”康纳没好气的一边扯着自己的领结一边说，“我还顺便利用这个机会去赚足够的钱。”

“赚钱？那那个男人是怎么回事？不，我是说，你为什么会和他有那样的举动？”海尔森一直引以为傲的话术似乎在这个时候背叛了他。

“您…您不常去这些地方…？”康纳扯自己衬衫的动作停了一下。海尔森脸上真切的迷茫让康纳觉得他没有在说谎。

“父亲，在一些俱乐部里永远都有一些上流社会的绅士们愿意给一些乐意取悦他们的人不少的小费，并且他们支付小费的对象不分男女。”康纳看着海尔森的表情，觉得这事情变得越来越有趣，他知道他父亲是个绅士，但是他的父亲在某些方面未免也太过…单纯了？

“什……”在海尔森来得及问出下一句话之前，康纳已经解开了一半的扣子走到了海尔森面前。

“多亏了您教我的那些知识和礼仪，那些人都很喜欢我。别看我对您的说教心不在焉，在这方面我其实很感激您。你看这身西装很不错不是吗？我知道你肯定喜欢它的剪裁。虽然我真的很讨厌这些难受得要命的衣服，但是我的确是挣了不少钱，就凭这个我也会穿着它的。”

海尔森的大脑已经不知道该怎么运作下去了，他觉得他现在连说话的能力都丧失了。只能一边死命盯着自己好心帮康纳拿回来的西装外套一边听着康纳滔滔不绝。

“如果说那些绅士们喜欢穿着漂亮西装的男孩去取悦他们，那我得说，我很早就这么觉得了，虽然您保守、古板，又无聊得很，但是——”康纳又走得离海尔森近了一步，现在海尔森唯一想做的就是帮康纳把衬衫的扣子扣上，顺便再把领结重新绑好。上帝，他已经不知道自己在想什么了。康纳身上为什么这么热？

“您不知道您穿着燕尾服的样子有多能取悦我。”

“还有，今晚您做出的行径太过分了，我必须要报复您。”康纳越靠越近，海尔森发现这竟然是第一次他好好端详眼前的，出自他自己的骨肉。年轻人的瞳色继承自他的母亲，这本应该让他感到些许地怀念，但恰恰相反，康纳的注视让他浑身发热。“您瞧，我虽然刚在那里上班不久，但很多客人都很喜欢我……缺勤一个晚上的损失您要怎么补偿？”

“过——听着，康纳，我们……我们得重新谈谈关于这个工作的事……”他口干舌燥，下意识地舔了舔唇。康纳的落在他唇瓣上的眼神让他立马就后悔了。上帝啊，为什么他的儿子会这样不……不道德地看着他的父亲？海尔森清了清嗓子，努力想要拾回身为父辈的威严，天知道他已经动弹不得，“如果你在经济上有困难，完全可以告诉我，不需要去那些地方服务——”

康纳敷衍地嗯了一声，明显没听进去，反而把手搭上了他的衣领，开始解他的领带。他要干什么？！

明显他已经停止运转的大脑直接把这句话播报出去了。康纳的眼里闪过一丝促狭的光：“您教过我穿的艺术，父亲。现在是时候回报您脱的艺术了。”

“什——唔！”海尔森瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信正发生在他身上的事。他的儿子正以难以相信的灵巧和娴熟解开了他的领带，攥住他的衣领轻轻一扯，将他带进了一个炙热湿滑的吻。而更令他无法相信的，是自己下意识分开的唇——康纳的舌头轻易地滑进了他唇齿间，迫使他越发地打开，不一会儿就无意识地泄出了好几声喘息。该死的，康纳一定是笑了，海尔森头晕目眩地想着，不然没法解释自己胸腔里的震动是从哪儿传出来的。年轻男人轻易地把他推倒在床上，压在他身上，俯视着他解开自己的衬衫。

原来绅士们给女士买衣服并不全是出于礼节的考量……只不过情况有些相反。海尔森这么想着，看着康纳脱下自己亲手挑的衬衫，露出健壮饱满的肌肉，先前从自己领口解下的领带在解扣子时被年轻男人随手缠在拳头上，浅金色的布料包裹着人棕色的肌肤，这一景象不知为何让海尔森反射性地咽了口口水——

清醒点，海尔森肯威！这可是你的亲生儿子——但没等他从震惊中恢复过来，康纳就又开始了下一步的进攻——他松开了手上的领带，轻易地抓住了海尔森的双手，三两下捆绑起来。年轻人娴熟的技术明显是从自己托人教的帆船课上学的，但现在海尔森不愿去想这个。他疯狂地挣扎起来，尽全力怒吼道：“放规矩点，康纳！你清不清楚自己在做什么？！”

“是的，父亲，我再清楚不过了。”康纳再次把他像摁一只母鸡一样摁到了床里，俯下身咬了咬他的耳垂，“我在和您做爱啊。”

这个词轻轻地飘进他耳朵里，在他的脑海中炸响了一朵蘑菇云。海尔森被震惊得彻底失去反抗能力了。他俩的父子关系，同样的性别……他，他甚至还这么轻易地把这个词挂在嘴边！

“我相信您一定知道这事怎么做……不然也不会有我。”康纳一边吻着他的脖子，一边解开他的裤子——海尔森发出一声拔高八度的尖叫——握住父亲半勃的柱体。“但您的脸好红……难不成您从来没这么做过？还是不习惯被操？”

上帝啊。海尔森实在不知道该怎么想了。他咬着牙紧闭着眼，把脸埋进枕头里，但胯部又不受控制地往儿子手中送——这孩子就不能稍微学点体面？！断断续续地，他尽力维持着不要呻吟，喘着气开口，“不，别——”

“别什么？”康纳咬了咬他的喉结，兴致勃勃地研究着父亲的反应，撸动的手加快了速度，“您不喜欢我这样？我换个姿势？”

“别……”天啊他的声音听起来越来越像呻吟了，甚至有些气若游丝。“别老把……那个字挂在嘴边！”

康纳的动作顿了顿，肩膀肉眼可见地颤抖起来。可惜海尔森已经被羞耻吞没了闭上了眼，没能看到，也自然没有看到他的坏男孩脸上的笑：“您得告诉我，父亲。您知道我对绅士的委婉一窍不通。”

老天啊他一定是故意的。海尔森一边想着，一边屈辱地把自己往儿子手里送，“别说……‘操’。”

“那我该说什么？”康纳快笑喷了。唯一阻止他跑出门狂笑的就是父亲在自己身下烧红了脸喘息着的身体。谁能想到？自己高高在上的父亲竟然对性事一窍不通！他决心无论后果如何，今夜都一定要让肯威先生开开眼界。“是了，对于绅士来说，这样的用词太简单了。完全没法形容接下来我要对你做的事……”捆绑好老男人以防对方逃跑后，康纳没忍住拍了拍父亲两瓣白白的屁股，揉了揉，站起身去床头柜找任何可以润滑的东西。

“康纳——”他的父亲开口了。该死的，下次康纳一定得试试口交——这个老男人不知道自己的声音有多诱惑，更不要说是现在这样沙哑的模样。他凝固了，僵在原处，已经诚实地硬起来的老二还抖了抖。“你要做什么？”

没有……什么都没有。康纳翻箱倒柜，但对方的床头柜里一点可以用来扩张的东西都没有。他俯下身亲了亲老男人的唇，说了句等我会儿，走进自己房间里找平时用的润滑剂。

“康纳？！康纳！拉——拉顿哈给顿——”海尔森不顾形象地大喊起来。康纳匆匆忙忙地走回来，手里还拿着一小罐油脂。那到底是什么？为什么康纳要摸他的屁股？男的和男的要怎么做爱？为什么他要把我扔在这儿不管这不是做爱吗——海尔森的大脑完全混乱了，父子关系的问题已经被他蜂拥而出的困惑震惊和紧张恐惧给淹没了。但他硬邦邦的下体又不允许他去思考其中的任何一个——他现在只想要康纳碰碰他，做任何他刚才做的事，只要能抹除这种焦虑就好。

而他的儿子或许是今晚唯一一次地听话了——他用手抹了些油脂，揉进了他的洞口。

“哦，哦——”他的礼仪教师会为他发出这种丢人的声音用戒尺狠狠抽他掌心的。但海尔森突然明白康纳在做什么了——他在操他，在为了和他做爱做准备。大男孩带着薄茧的食指探进他洞口里，灵巧地弯曲着，借着油脂在他身体里出出进进。海尔森不得不埋进枕头里，红晕烧到了脖子根，低低的喘息不断地溢出。他不愿去想自己的儿子是从哪儿知道这些的，也没法想，他的大脑已经——

“啊——”一阵极致的快感从后穴直通他的骨髓，让他头皮发麻。康纳咧嘴笑了，在同一个地方弯了弯手指——海尔森呜咽起来。他的胯部颤抖着，大腿内侧也在打颤，他几乎能感觉到水汽聚集在他的眼角。

“所以您喜欢……”康纳野兽般伏在他的身上，一边弄着他的里边，一边隔着衬衫揉弄他的胸脯。海尔森很想抗议这种连衣服都不脱干净就开始的作风，又有点心疼自己的衣服，但乳尖被磨蹭的触感又舒服得他不自觉地呻吟起来。他只觉得自己被撑开得越来越彻底，康纳一定是加入了更多的手指。热潮将他吞没了，海尔森几乎是温顺地任由康纳摆弄，散乱的头发因为汗湿贴在前额，浅浅地喘着气，直到一个湿润的头顶在他的入口。

“那，那是……”海尔森喘息着问。康纳咬了咬他的唇，吻在人的眉心，将自己一送到底。

“是的，父亲……我要操您了。”

海尔森被这巨大的快感淹没了。康纳深深浅浅地操着他，他下意识地缠住了年轻男人的腰，任由对方往里冲撞。儿子的阴茎填满了他，有力的律动让他克制不住地跟着呻吟，但总有些束缚的感觉拉着他的神经。

康纳看着父亲挣扎呻吟。他克制不住地往里头操弄，一下又一下地挤进人湿热紧致的甬道里。海尔森有些无助地哭喘着，灰蓝色的眼睛里泛着水光，红着脸磕磕巴巴地开口。“康，康纳…！我——”

他早就观察到父亲扭动的手。他抚上男人被摩擦得发红的手腕，明显地感觉到男人松了口气。康纳忍不住翘起了嘴角。

“父亲，我在。”他说着，放慢了速度，又重又深地操着他。

“唔嗯——康，康纳……儿子——”海尔森已经红了眼眶。他的老家伙这时候还不肯放弃自己的长辈地位，努力想要维持着尊严，“把，把我放开——”

“这可不是绅士请求人的方式，父亲。”康纳故意放得更慢了。海尔森绝望地呜咽出声，下身已经被快感胀满。“请求人的时候应该怎么说？”

“请——康纳……拜托了——”海尔森早就没了反驳的力气。他闭上了眼，完全是在哀求了，“把，把我放开，求你……就按照我说的做——”

康纳应言解开了他，压住父亲猛地往里操。海尔森下意识地攀附住儿子宽厚的肩膀，让自己被情欲的浪潮淹没。一下，两下冲击，他高潮了，他从未这般激烈地射过，强烈的快感让他几乎眼前一黑。康纳不多久后也泄在了他的身体里，粗重的喘息打在他的耳边，像大型犬一样结结实实地压在他身上。

海尔森终于是忍无可忍了。

被一脚踹飞后康纳咧咧嘴从地上爬起来，又一头扎到床上，隔着被子把被操自闭了的老男人搂在怀里，亲了又亲。好一阵温存后康纳又想起自己工作的事，持续性地向海尔森发难。

“父亲，您不许再管我去夜店的事情了，更不能把我就这么拉回来！”康纳从床上一个打滚坐起来，一边埋怨一边坐在床边拖拖拉拉的穿上他的睡衣，“绅士怎么可以不打招呼就擅自离开他的客人？这可是您教我的。再这样会影响到他们对我的好感！”

“我……”海尔森还躺在那团刚才被康纳——和他，上帝啊，和他自己——弄的乱七八糟的被子和床单里，光裸的手臂抱着一节被子发出呜咽的声音，“…但是绅士的礼仪不是用在那种…唔。”

看着海尔森一边哼着一边试图把整个脑袋埋进被子里，康纳觉得自己再次被取悦了。他父亲露在被子外面的那一小撮已经乱七八糟的马尾为什么看着这么…可爱？

“您哭了？”康纳恶趣味的说道，“别哭了，父亲。这没什么的，很舒服不是吗，多做几次以后您会喜欢上的。”

“一个绅士不应该就这样不得体的在其他人面前袒露他们的身体！！”海尔森脸色通红的从被子里抬起头喊道，天知道他是害羞还是在被子里憋太久了，“并且，我…我从没见过另一个人，另一个男人！一个绅士！在我面前像你这样不得体过！你还是我的儿子！你甚至没有成年！”

康纳几乎憋不住笑了。他抿着嘴凑过去把自己的身体轻轻的压在海尔森身上，慢悠悠的说道：“所以到现在了您最关注的事情还是一个绅士的礼仪是否得体？并且，您到现在为止，连其他男人的身体都没看过？我是被你第一个看到过的……天哪，父亲，你不知道，本来我是打算在俱乐部攒够钱以后在18岁的时候自己搬出去住的…”康纳使劲拽出海尔森抱着被子的一只手，在手背上低头亲了一口，装模作样的学着海尔森平常优雅的口吻说道：“但现在您让我倍感荣幸，我亲爱的先生。”

“还有，我饿了，父亲。”康纳看着面前已经咬着被角满脸通红的海尔森，满不在乎的撇了撇嘴。他丢开海尔森的手一溜烟从床上爬起来，挠了挠乱七八糟的头发，“做这事情很耗费体力的，我要去洗澡。你快起来去给我做饭。”

“我的上帝啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”看来海尔森放过那个可怜的被角了。

这个纯洁保守的海参来自于三世的脑洞——那个被在夜店工作的康纳的黑紫色亮片三角裤闪瞎的海参。文中改了时间背景设定。

文章中非肉部分由我完成，热辣的肉的部分由三世完成，整篇文是一堆非常骚的脑洞的集合体，希望大家食用愉快！


End file.
